


A Fish Called...

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With an agent shot and a friendship at risk why is Tim obsessed with finding out the name of Tony's new goldfish? Not Tiva.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fish Called...

Tim is seated at his desk frowning with concentration as he picks the sprinkles from a doughnut.

"Going through your process pro-o-o-obie?" Tony asks as he walks past and goes to sit at his desk.  
"Yeah. It helps me think."  
"Whatever gets you through the night McOCD." DiNozzo grins at his friend.  
"This is really serious Tony. An NCIS team leader, old school, prone to bending the rules and the occasional head slap has been shot...shot...by another agent...is in the hospital at death's door...and I don't know why or how or..."  
"You'll figure it out."  
"But will it be in time?"  
"Sure. I'll help. Besides that's not your most serious problem."  
"It's not?"  
"No. I was just talking to Abs."  
"How is she?"  
"How do ya think she is? I mean I know the two of you have always been close and sometimes I think she's the toughest of all us but not warning her before..."  
"Tony it's just..." Whatever he'd been about to say to defend himself is cut short by the arrival in the bullpen of a very angry looking forensic scientist. She glares at him for a few moments which is all that is needed to remind him she knows how to kill and leave no trace evidence.  
"I think I'll go see what's left in the vending machines. Want anything?"  
"No." Tim and Abby reply simultaneously barely looking at their colleague as he sidles from the room. The tension filled silence continues another minute.

"How could..."  
"Abs I..."  
"You first."  
"How could you do this to me Tim? Without any warning? You've slept and other things in my coffin. We're colleagues and friends. After this I'm not sure we can be. Well we'll always be close. You know I'm trying to help you."  
"I do know and I appreciate it. Your insight, encouragement and support mean the world to me Abby. I couldn't do this without you."  
"So?"  
"Promise you won't tell Tony?"  
"What's DiNozzo got to do with this?"  
"Well..."  
"He's being really supportive but I'm not sure how he'll feel about what I'm thinking."  
"What's that?"  
"It's the only thing that makes sense really."  
"TIM!"

"All the evidence. All the clues. All the history between them leads me to conclude that the team leader had to be shot, and as a result is lying critically injured in a hospital bed, by his senior field agent."  
"Hmm." Abby nods thoughtfully. "It makes sense."  
"It does indeed. Well done. You've figured it out special agent McGee." Tony steps out of the growing shadows at the end of the room. "You're right. The only person who could have done the shooting was me I mean..."  
"Agent Tommy" Abby and McGee chime in to complete the sentence.  
"Yep. I think this will be your best ending to a Deep Six book ever. Tibbs hovering between life and death. Put there by not only his colleague but also his friend."  
"Still think you should've warned me about the shooting though. I love to help by giving my first impressions but it was a nasty shock."  
"Sorry. Now I know who did it I'll be able to start writing the next one. Thanks guys."

Abby leaves and the guys return to their case reports with McGee absently chewing on the doughnut as he does so.  
"McGoo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Will he have a good reason?"  
"Huh?"  
"Agent Tommy. Will your plot bunnies find him a good reason for shooting Tibbs?"  
"I'm sure my plot hippo will think of something perhaps with the help of my friends' plot aardvark. Maybe one too many head slaps"  
"Could work."  
"And now I've solved that problem I can move onto the next."  
"Oh, I thought you'd forgotten."  
"How could I forget? If I win this bet you'll do all my paperwork for a month."  
DiNozzo looks at his watch. "You'll never win it though. You only have an hour left."  
"I know and I nearly have it."  
"You do?" Tony can't quite hide the amazement in his voice.  
"Sure. Ever since Gary at the pet shop mentioned your new purchase when I was getting that chew toy for Jethro last week I've been wondering what name you'd choose. This bet just spurred me on."

They return to their work and then Tim sends a text message. He is pleased with the almost immediate reply.  
"GOT IT".  
"Don't keep me in suspense McSherlock. What do you think I've named my second fish?"  
McGee blushes. "Through the process of elimination I think I've worked it out. Kate was the obvious choice for the first fish. Someone important to you. Someone you wanted to keep around even if you couldn't really."  
Tony nods sadly.  
"That's not quite the same way you feel about other agents we've lost. Not Paula or Pacci or Langer and certainly not Lee. You still feel guilt about Jenny and Mike was more Gibbs' friend than yours. The whole Ziva thing is way too complex to contemplate until she's been gone a lot longer and besides she is still alive."  
Tony nods again.  
"I thought you might want the sadness of remembering Kate counterbalanced by good memories. Especially since your home is your sanctuary. The place you go to feel safe. I just checked with good ol' Gary G and he confirmed you bought a male goldfish. You decided to reunite the old team."  
"Yes. There simply was no other choice. I had to name him..."  
"Tim." They both break eye contact by staring at their computer monitors intensely."Thanks Tony."  
"You're welcome."


End file.
